Why Sesshomaru Hates Humans
by OniyuriGaaru
Summary: Sesshomaru, the great load, hates humans. Here's the story why. DC:I own Kaeldra, Kaen and the little boy. Btw the few like 2 chapters i wrote along time ago thats probably why they are not as good, but i swear my writing has improved since then.
1. Only the Beginning

_**Oniyurigaaru**_: Hey everyone! I just got this idea from just letting my mind wander, I don't know if its been done before but here it is…

Why Sesshomaru hates humans…

* * *

Keade's Hut...

"That was really weird, that was the first time I ever saw Sesshomaru show his emotions! He kept going on and on about how he hates humans and stuff. I wonder what made Sesshomaru hate humans so much." Sango wondered out loud as Kagome tended to Inuyasha's wounds he just got from the fight he had with Sesshomaru (Inuyasha started it because he was mad that Naraku wont die but Sesshomaru jumped at the chance not to kill Inuyasha but to hurt almost any human that was around, he was acting a lot like Inuyasha, temper wise anyway).

**SMACK!**

"CHIKAN!" Sango yelled smacking Miroku very very hard in the face.

"Because he's a stupid bastard, that's why! Owwww!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well if you did move so much that wouldn't happen so often!" Kagome said to Inuyasha with an annoyed look on her face.

**Bong Bong Bong Ziiippp Sslluuurrrppp Sslluuurrrppp SMACK**

Inuyasha let Myoga float on to his hand.

"Myoga, what do you want this time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well excuse me but I heard Sango ask about Sesshomaru and I sought to answer." Said Myoga.

"She doesn't need you to answer! I can answer that! He doesn't need a reason to hate them! He's always hated them! He's always hated my mother; he's always said so and showed it!! Damn you! You made me bring her up! AAAAHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed his voice growing within each word; he then stormed out, but sat by the entrance, frowning with frustration, to hear the rest of the convocation.

"That's were he's wrong. Sesshomaru didn't ALWAYS hate humans; he just purposely acted that way. It's quite a sad story. It happened during the time when Inuyasha was sealed to the tree." Myoga said after a few minutes of silence.

"A story! I wanna hear! I wanna hear!" Shippo yelled gleefully.

"Well I can't really tell it to you. I don't know it very well but (A/N: i'm talking about the talking tree of whom Sesshomaru gets information from,I don't know the tree's name) can. He can give it to you." Myoga said with a sweat drop.

(Okay it was really hard for me to start this story because I was sure how I wanted to start it to the beginning is kinda dumb but they go to the tree and the tree tells the story. Don't get mad at me, you'll hear the story but it will be coming from Sesshomaru and the story you will hear from Sesshomaru is more detailed than the story the Inu-gang hears.)

* * *

Sesshomaru's castle...

"Damn that Inuyasha to hell! Does he not know what day today is??!!!!" Sesshomaru growled out loud pacing back and forth in front of Jaken.

"Actually Me-Lord he doesn't. He was still pinned to the tree when Lady Kaeldra…." A blow to the head cut off Jaken.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME IN MY PRESANTS EVER AGAIN!!" Sesshomaru boomed. Jaken cowered much more than usual for he could see Sesshomaru's wrath in his face for this is the only day of the year he never controls his emotions for today is Kaeldra's 40th anniversary of death. Which always leaves Sesshomaru's emotions run free.

"I'm… I'm… I'm sorry Me-Lord! Please don't hurt me!" said Jaken in a corner.

"Just leave!"

"Yes Me-Lord!" Jaken scurried out of the room but poked his head back in the doorway, "What should I do about Rin? She'll be waking soon."

"Let her be. If she comes then she comes." Jaken nodded and left.

_'Why? Why did she have to die like that? WHY?!'_ Sesshomaru thought sulkily.

**Flashback**

"Why is this happening to me? Why do I feel this way? I can't stop thinking about her!" Sesshomaru said aloud pacing in his bedroom of his palace of the Western Lands.

"Uh Me-Lord, perhaps you love her?" Jaken suggested but scurried out of his room before Sesshomaru could do anything to him.

Sesshomaru stopped pacing and walked out onto his bedroom balcony. He looked down to the garden of his castle and saw her, Kaeldra. His best friend, the daughter of The Lord of the Southern Lands, and the prettiest demon most of the guys in the Southern or Eastern lands have ever seen. He saw her long black wavy hair shine from the sun and sway in the breeze, her silver with gold speckled eyes sparkled happily and her smile shown brightly upon her lovely face. He was about to turn away when he saw her looking around for something; there was a little kid on her back. She noticed him and reached up and flipped him up off her back, up over her head and onto his feet.

"Little Jeorg why have you come?" Kaeldra asked in her soothing voice.

"Lady Kaeldra, I have been told to call on you for Master Kaen, for he wishes to see you." The little kid, Jeorg tells Kaeldra. She frowns a little but then smiles and tells him.

"Jeorg, you go back and tell Kaen that I do not accept his invite to see him, tell him if he wants to see me then he can come find me. If he gives you any trouble about my answer please come tell me and I'll take care of him."

The little boy nodded and ran back home. She sniffed the air, turned to look up at Sesshomaru, smiled and waved.

**Flashback Fades** (A/N: You only get the story of his past little parts at a time)

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Me-Lord Sesshomaru? What ales you?" Rin sleepily asks walking in.

"Nothing Rin." Sesshomaru says as she walks over and sits next to him and hugs his arm.

_'She is a lot like Kaeldra, so sweet and caring. That must be why I love her like a daughter.'_ He thinks smiling down on her.

* * *

_**Oniyurigaaru**_: Hope you like it! I am having fun writing it! Read & Review please! You can criticize all you wont but I'll have you all knowI'm an extremely defensive person and have ashort amount of patents some times and I wouldn't expect a response to your criticism if I were you. Bye for now! 


	2. Perilious Encounters

Hey sorry for the long wait! I'm trying to update faster! Would anyone want want to be my beta for this story? Email me if you want to! Here's the new chapter to Why Sesshomaru Hates Humans...

* * *

**_With The Inuyasha and the Gang_**

"Awww! That's horrible! I say we help him!" Kagome yelled.

"I do too!" squealed Shippo in her shoulder.

"Why! Why in the world would you want to help him? He's tried to kill you damnit!"

"But Inuyasha, he acted like that because he was suffering from a broken heart! How can you be so heartless? SIT!" Boom!

"Kagome has a point. Maybe if we help him get the love of his life back maybe just maybe he'll stop trying to kill us." Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah! Count me in!" Sango said.

"Fine. Whatever. But how the hell do you suppose we help him? Some how find this Kaeldra girl's body? Yeah. Right."

"That's just it! We have to find her! The tree said a…"

_**Sesshomaru's castle**_

Sesshomaru sat there, Rin in his arms, looking out the window. He was thinking, thinking about her.

_**Flashback**_

_-Castle gardens_

"Kaeldra!" Jeorg screamed in panic. Kaeldra looked up from her book and ran to the little boy. Hecollapsed into her.

"Jeorg! What happen? Who did this to you!" the little boy was severely beaten, black eye, busted lip, purple bruises everywhere. He even had deep gashes and burn marks along his arms and legs.

"He…he's..he's com..coming! He's coming for you Kae!" the little boy slurred out heavily.

"Who! Who is coming?" that's when she heard it, the cruel drunken laughter of the little boy's abuser.

"It nice..to seeeeeeeeeee you ag'in Kaeldra!" Kaen stumbled toward the two. Kae stood up holding a very weak and badly bleeding boy who needed to be treated soon or he might lose his life.

"Kaen, stay away. Do you hear me? I have no problem hurting you, even when you are drunk." She announced taking a step back. He just laughed and kept coming closer. She held Jeorg close to her and made a dash straight for Kaen. She then jumped as hard and as high as she could without making the boy's head jump around. Almost there when a hand lashed out and grabbed her ankle and started to swing her toward the ground, she pushed Jeorg as high into the air above her as she could before she hit the ground. She wouldn't let herself have anytime to absorb or recover from the impact, right now her goal was to getJeorg tosafety. She looked up to see his body falling; she used what strength she had to use telekinesis to move him to the closest open window, which at this point was Sesshomaru's.

'I did it.' She sighed a relief.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. The sound of Kaen's footsteps became louder. She sat up, as her eyes grew wider. She was not one to ever be scared of a fight, not any man for that matter but it was not fighting he wanted to do and what scared her the most was the smile on his face.

_Sesshomaru's room._

Sesshomaru turned to look at the figure floating into his bedroom window. It was that boy, what was his name, Jeorg, Sesshomaru thought. Then the boy began to drop to the floor but Sesshomaru caught him before he could touch the ground.

'He's all beat up. He looks awful. Poor boy. Better find Kae to fix him. Wait.. Kae, the boy floated in here, Kae sent him here? But why?' Sesshomaru thought while putting the boy down on his bed. The boy stirred,

"Kae..ldra.. You must help her. Kaen will…kill….her…" the boy stumbled on his words but he got it out before falling unconscious once again. Sesshomaru was stunned from the boy's words but then snapped out of it when he heard a scream. He ran to his window and looked out. Kaeldra was on the ground crying, slowly trying to crawl way, every few seconds trying to blast him with a weakfire ball or throw him with her power, but failed terribly and he succeded in getting nearer and nearer. Anger boiled Sesshomaru's blood.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Owww! Please let go! You're hurting me Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin's cries brought Sesshomaru back from the past; he immediately unhanded Rin from his deadly grip. She scurried away from him in tears.

"Rin. I. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. It's just what I was thinking about just made me so angry…I…I guess I started to…I'm sorry Rin." Rin stopped crying to listen to him, she wiped away her tears. She ran over to him, climbed into his lapand hugged his head.

"It's okay now Sesshomaru-sama. It's all gone now. Rin forgives you. Rin will take care of you." She said smoothing his hair with her hand.

* * *

Hope you like it! Sorry it's kinda short! Reveiw! 


	3. Too Close For Comfort

Italics mean itsSesshomaru remembering.Its been along time, I'm aware. But its here now, so Enjoy!

* * *

_Sesshomaru leapt out his window and punched Kaen back off of Kaeldra._

'_I must restrain myself from killing this bastard or Kae will have a fit. I don't understand why she insists I don't kill him after everything he's tried to do to her.' Sesshomaru thought as he kept Kaen away from Kaeldra._

"_Guards! GUARDS!" Sesshomaru roared as he pinned Kaen to the wall. Seconds later guards showed up._

"_Take this bastard to the dungeon until he's sobered up."_

"_Yes sir, what about Lady Kaeldra?"_

"_I'll take her." The guards half dragged half fought Kaen to the dungeons while Sesshomaru picked the unconscious Kaeldra. He carried her to her room then told one maid to get the nurse and doctor and the other to go to his room and bring the boy here to be cared for as well._

"_They'll both live. Lady Kaeldra will have more scars but she'll be fine of course. The boy, since he is human, will be in worse condition for a longer time." The doctor reported when Sesshomaru asked._

"_They just need to rest now, I'll come back and check on them tomorrow." The doctor left and Sesshomaru was left by himself in the Kaeldra's room. He walked over, sat down next to her bed and took her hand in his._

Sesshomaru sat there looking out the window thinking about that moment. The moment he had realized he did love her, and that that incident was too close and that he almost lost her. He almost lost her without her knowing how much he loved her. The moment he decided to tell her. The moment that changed everything. He looked down at the sleeping Rin in his arms and thought about how he wished they could have met.

* * *

Don't forget to REVIEW! 


	4. The Happiest Moment Of My Life

I've been trying to update more. Because I decided to update all my stories everyday, or at least try to. But not all of them are at the same number of chapters, so I'm trying to get them that way and keep going from there until they are all finished. If you don't understand thats okay. lol Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Next day Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken set out to roam around like they do. Even though his exterior is as cold and emotionless as he always appears to be, on the inside he was as sad as he was the other day. Still thinking about Kaeldra.

_Kaeldra was sitting against a tree reading a book by the lake on a warm beautiful day. Every tree around the lake had colorful bloomed flowers. It was as though the earth was glowing from the sunlight. Sesshomaru walked toward her, weaving through the trees as to not be seen. To him she was the thing that glowed and the setting around her was glowing because of her and not the sun. Compared to her, the sun was dull as though it was setting. It was 2 weeks after what had happened with Kaen. The little boy was better thanks to Kaeldra._

"_Uh Kae?" as though she moved in slow motion she looked up from her book and her long black hair flipped over her shoulder, her eyes sparkled and she smiled at him._

"_Hey Sesshomaru! Come over here." She patted the grass next to her. He did as she commanded. She was the only one he would take demands from, and only around her would he loosen up, never for anyone other than her._

"_Isn't it pretty?" She said smiling out to the setting. Never taking his eyes of her he responded, but not about the setting._

"_Gorgeous." He whispered, she glanced at him and looked back to the lake._

"_Kaeldra?"_

"_Yes?" she said as she turned her head to him but met his lips. She was shocked._

"_I think I'm in love with you Kae." He whispered, "Since the thing with Kaen a few weeks ago it hit me hard. I felt like I almost lost you. So I knew that I should face myself and tell you, so you know and so I'd never regret not telling you if anything ever happened…" Kaeldra had known Sesshomaru since they were very young and she knew that Sesshomaru is cold to most people, she was use to seeing him that way. She also knew he was less cold around her; it never occurred to her that something could be between them. Heck she hadn't really thought about if Sesshomaru was capable of loving someone, let alone be in love. She looked up at him; she had never seen him this way before, ever. His face and eyes were soft and gentle; he almost looked as though a completely different person. As soon as he said it, all the feelings she's had for him that were all hiding in her subconscious mind burst through._

"_I love you too." Her voice cracked, they both leaned in for another kiss._

'And that's how is all started. That was they happiest moment of my life, then it all went south soon after that.'

* * *

Don't forget to REVIEW! 


	5. Damn Muffins

Thank you to those of you who reviewed! Enjoy!

* * *

'I knew something was wrong. I knew it once I got up that morning. I knew that basket of muffins smelled kind of funny.'

_Sesshomaru stood there in fighting position opposite of Kaeldra. Burning buildings surrounded them. A distant otherworldly look in her beautiful silver eyes, but that wasn't her, not anymore. Sesshomaru thought back to earlier that day when he walked Kaeldra to her home and there was a basket of muffins on the doorstep with a card with her name on it. She smiled as she picked it up; there was no name on the card saying who left it._

"_Seriously Sesshomaru you didn't have to walk me home, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She smiled as she stood on the steps that made her as tall as him and put her arms around his neck._

"_I know, but I told you. Something's not right and I just wanted to make sure you're okay." He said in a low deep tone as he wrapped his own arms around her waist._

"_Well good night Sesshomaru." She whispered as she leaned in for a kiss._

"_Good night. Be careful." He turned to walk away._

"_Sesshomaru?" she called after him, he turned to her, "I love you, and I always will no matter what." He looked into her eyes and knew that this was the truth._

"_I love you too, and I also will no matter what." She smiled and they turned away._

'That was the last thing we ever said to each other. Before he took her from me.'

_He could feel it in his heart and soul. Something had happened. To Kaeldra. Sesshomaru ran back to Kaeldra's home and broke down the door. She wasn't there, the basket was on the table and a muffin with I bite taken out of it was on the wood floor. He walked over and picked it up and sniffed it, he scrunched his nose and turned away in disgust. Something was mixed into the muffin, something that does NOT belong in a muffin, or any other food for that matter. He took the muffin to the town's medicine lady. She sniffed it once._

"_It's a mind control powder. Whoever took a bite out of this is now in control of whomever they heard first after taking the bite. They would have no memory of who they are or they're past. They would only know and do what the person in control tells them."_

_Sesshomaru, taking in this horrifying piece of information and thought to himself, 'Now, who would want to have complete control of Kaeldra?' Then it hit him like a ton of bricks…_

"_KAEN!"

* * *

_

Don't forget to REVIEW! 


End file.
